The Shimigami that fell in love with an Angel
by Hatsune Miku321
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot sequel. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY ANIME FOR THAT MANNER!1
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT!?" the cute couple of Kid and Maka (which Liz had named KiMa for the "added cuteness" as she called it) looked up to see a Lord Death that had just explained to them that since Maka was an angel and Kid was a God of Death they were not able to have feelings for each other. And since they refused to believe it he would have to give them an illusion for a new life. He didn't want to do it but they had given him no other choice. With just a flick of his wrist it happened. For everyone in Death City it had been like a life reset button.

He had altered the memories of everyone to fit the illusion right before them. Lord Death watched the beginnings of the random, yet best life for the lesson. Yes it was true that Lord Death liked Maka but that was just the reason they couldn't be together. God puts his angels on earth to live a life that helps the world but after a certain amount of time he HAD to bring them back to heaven. He didn't want his son or Maka to live in sorrow of not being with the one they love.

The life that had been chosen for the young reaper and angel was none other than the classic tale "Little Red Riding Hood" Kid had been chosen to play the part of the wolf and Maka Little Red Riding Hood. The ancestors of these young teenagers had a witch put a curse on generation after generation so they could never meet or that their ending would always stay the same.

* * *

Kid was sitting on a tree stump bored out of his mind, until he had heard a near by bush move. He turned his head around but whatever it was had started to leave but from far away he could see a spot of red. He could barely see that it was the Red Riding Hood of this generation. His grandfather had told him when he met her to eat her and he told him of the curse. But instead of having the instinct to kill her he felt his heart beat faster.

Meanwhile Maka was running away from a shadow because she felt something was about to happen. But with her curiosity and courage she took the longer, yet more dangerous way home because whatever it was had followed her. She knew it was a wolf, no THE wolf that her grandmother told her she would meet. At the thought of him it made her cheeks turn pink and her heart beat faster.

What they both were thinking was that they wanted to meet each other, talk to each other, or talk to each other but it was unthinkable.

So when night came they prayed to God so they could be together.

Many days were like the next: Maka would be in the forest to cry, and when she went home she took the dangerous way home and Kid would watch over her while their feelings would develop more and more.

Eventually they stood up to their parents so they could be together. They both knew that their parents thought that you need to confront love through song like so many old fairy tales.

They had their parents meet up and there was so much tension you could see the little sparks.

Kid and Maka both took a deep breath and sung what they felt.

Kid:

It starts with a coincidence,  
An unavoidable scene.  
From far away I can see a spot of red fleeing.

Maka:  
Deep within the mysterious woods,  
I come across a black shade.  
Feeling that this was the start of something I ran away afraid.

KID, "Maka", both:

OUR MEETING-" was to come",  
TO AN END-"and so I choose"  
Deliberately  
Took the longer way around

I want to meet you or,  
I want to touch you or,  
I want to talk to you  
But it's unthinkable  
The delicate you and,  
the dangerous me,  
Our meeting has only one ending.  
It's unfair that we are bound to,  
This cursed fate that will never change.  
Why did you have to be,  
Why do I have to be,  
THE WOLF "and little red riding hood?"

Kid:

I'm sure you will walk again,  
Today on this route.(root)  
And like always,  
I can't do anything except watch over you.

Maka:

Like everyday you are hiding,  
Today beyond that tree.  
So as I walk past I pretend,  
That I don't see anything

KID, "Maka", both:

MY GAZE- "you'll never catch and,  
MY VOICE-"you'll never hear"  
Only our sighs,  
Will overlap one another  
I cannot meet you and,  
I cannot touch you and,  
I cannot talk to you but it is okay.  
The helpless you and,  
The incompetent me,  
As long as we are here I'm happy,  
If this is not what you call love,  
Then I do not see a need for words.  
No matter how much I think about it,  
Our meeting will always stay the same.

Kid:  
I wanted to meet you,  
I wanted to touch you,  
I wanted to talk to you honestly,  
To me you are precious,  
I promise I'm gentle,  
But our meeting is tied to this ending.

KID, "Maka", both:

Just how many times,  
Oh how many times,  
Have I prayed to God but even still…  
Unfortunately, unfortunately,  
We are still  
THE WOLF "and little red riding hood"

Kid:  
I wanted to comfort you when you were crying,  
but the hand I reached out,  
was trembling.  
Though I still love you and I want to hold you but I know I won't be able to.  
However I struggle,  
However I pray,  
My claws and fangs won't go away,  
So lets just wait,  
until your tears are gone,  
And I will be on my side of the tree… Always.

After they had confronted their parents in the cheesy yet old fashioned way the curse had been broken and their hatred towards each other.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN DEATH CITY:

Lord Death had a meeting with God "So you are saying that she can become a Death Angel?" God only nodded in reply. So with that said the god of death took the spell off of the two young people that could now be together and truly become a happy ending.

When the new couple got back to their own reality they kept their memories and they lived _HAPPILY EVER AFTER:_

_ THE END_

* * *

This was just a cute little story that I wanted to make.


	2. EMERGANCY

EVERYONE! A HUGE CRIME TO HUMANITY IS GOING TO BE MADE! CONGRESS IS BASICALLY TRYING TO RID KIDS LIKE US OF OUR IMAGINATION! HOW? SOPA WANTS TO TAKE AWAY OUR INTERNET. SERIOUSLY EVEYTHING LIKE THIS STORY, OR ADVENTURE TIME, REGULAR SHOW, ALL FANFICS, AND OC'S WILL BE GONE!

WE NEED 100,000 SIGNATURES TO STOP THIS! IF WE DON'T GET ENOUGH SIGNATURES BY SEPTEMBER 21 SAY GOOD- BYE TO FANICICTION, DEVIANTART, AND EVERYTHING ELSE FOREVER! GO TO "Danny-of-TAWOG" FOR THE LINK!

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WILL SIGN THIS OR HAVE ALREADY SIGNED THE PETION! ONLY 29,585 MORE UNTIL SEPTEMBER 21!

HELP! SOPA WANTS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A WAR! COPY AND PASTE THIS TO ALL YOUR STORIES, TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS SO WE COULD GET THOSE SIGNATURES!

WE ARE OUR LAST HOPE AGAINST THIS INJUSTICE!


End file.
